The Dark Tournament
by MangaAndAnimeKid
Summary: DragonBall GT meets Inuyasha meets Yu Yu Hakusho! DragonBall GT and Inuyasha characters end up in the world of Yu Yu Hakusho and take part in the Dark Tournament on Hangman Island! How? Read and finde out! r&r!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own DragonBall Z OR Inuyasha OR Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, they would be very bad. Speaking of bad, I know this title sucks and the story starts off really bad, but it will get better. I promise. .

Although I put this story in the DragonBall Z category, I have to admit my favorite manga/anime is Inuyasha. I love DragonBall Z and Yu Yu Hakusho, but Inuyasha is the best. Also, as another side note, this story is set right before DragonBall GT starts, so the characters are actually from DragonBall GT. Sorry, they didn't have a GT category! Now, without further ado, MY FIRST STORY EVER! (By the way, all characters are based off of the ENGLISH ANIMES!)

Chapter 1

"Hurry up Chi-chi! I don't wanna be late!" Goku called up the stairs to his wife.

"Hold your horses Goku!" his wife hollered back as she came down the stairs. "I don't see why we all have to go anyway." She added.

"Aw, come on Mom!" whined their youngest son, Goten. "I wanna see what Trunks looks like in the future!"

"Not much different from what he looks like now." Gohan, Goten's brother, said over the book he was studying while he waited on the rest of his family to get ready. "He's a little bit taller and has a sword. That's the only difference."

"A SWORD! COOL!" Goten shouted before he dashed out the door.

"Goten! Hold up there Mister!" Chi-chi yelled after her teenage son.

"Ready to go, Gohan?" Goku asked as Chi-chi hurried out the door.

"Yep. You go ahead. I'm going to go get Videl." Gohan replied.

"O.k. Meet us at Kami's Lookout. See ya soon!" Goku said as he chased after his wife.

"Honey?" Gohan called up the stairs. "Are you ready YET?"

"I'll be right down dear!" his wife, Videl, yelled back. "I can't find Pan!"

"Pan." Gohan said sternly to the small girl sneaking behind his back towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

The young girl whipped around with a defiant look on her face. "I wanna go too!" she said loudly. "I ALWAYS get left out of everything and I'm TIRED of it!"

"Actually," Videl said, coming down the stairs. "She does have a point. I don't see why she can't go. Now let's hurry. We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

And together, they walked outside, locked the door, and flew towards Kami's Lookout.

Capsule Corp

"Hurry up Bulma!" Vegeta bellowed. "We've been waiting on you for two whole hours now!"

"Yeah, Mom!" Trunks shouted anxiously. "Come on! Hurry up!"

"Fine, fine." Bulma muttered, stepping out of the house to join Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, and her parents outside.

"Do you have the capsule Bulma, dear?" Mrs. Briefs asked sweetly.

Bulma sighed deeply. "Yes, Mom. I'm not that irresponsible."

"Then what's this in my hand Mom?" asked her daughter, Bulla, holding out her hand.

Bulma looked at the capsule in Bulla's palm. "Um…" she began, but trailed off. "Everyone just get in the plane NOW!" she suddenly screamed.

Frightened at the thought of Bulma's wrath If they didn't comply, they all dashed into the plane and took off towards Kami's Lookout.

Kami's Lookout

"Remind me why we're doing this again." Piccolo said in his usual gruff tone. "Just to refresh my memory." He added in a mocking tone.

"I told you, everyone's going to see trunks. I'd like to see him too. I've never met him." replied Dende.

Mr. Popo was outside with them, watering the flowers and playing with the few butterflies that were able to survive getting up to that extreme height. They were waiting on everyone, although they weren't sure how many were actually going to show up. Android 18, Krillin, and Marron had already arrived and were inside waiting for the others. Master Roshi, Oolong, and even Turtle had come with them, and were probably playing cards somewhere in the Lookout's tower as usual.

After a while, something big and pink shot over the side of the Lookout and landed with such force that it shook the entire Lookout.

"Hello!" said Buu in his usual childish voice as he let go of the two struggling figures he had been carrying.

"BUU!" shouted Hercule as he pulled his face out of the floor. "Why'd you go so fast! You could have dropped us and we'd be pancakes right now!" he continued to yell as his afro shook.

"Bark! Bark!" barked Buu's pet dog, Bee, in agreement.

"What are THEY doing here?" Piccolo moaned as Buu bowed his head and muttered his apologies.

Hercule stopped yelling at Buu and turned to face Piccolo.

"Pan called me and told me to meet her here about ten minutes ago. Where is she?"

"Pan called you?" Dende asked. "Why would she do that? Unless she was…"

"…planning on getting here one way or another." Piccolo finished.

"Well, look who's here." Called Mr. Popo from the other side of a tree. "It's Goku and Chi-chi. You really need to stop popping up like that Goku. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Sorry about that Mr. Popo." Goku said as he laughed. "At least I didn't land on top of you this time!"

"And don't forget about me!" Goten cried happily.

"My, my Goten!" exclaimed Mr. Popo. "Look at how much you've grown! You're taller than me now! It seems like yesterday that you and Trunks were slightly shorter than I was!"

Goten laughed politely with him. "Good to see you again too!" he replied. (Why do all the old people have to say all that corny stuff? And what does he mean by "slightly shorter than he WAS! He's the same size!) he thought to himself.

"Hey Goku! Where's Gohan?" Dende asked in a hurried tone.

"Oh, he'll be here." Goku reassured him. "He had to get Videl ready before he left. She's gonna come too!"

"Apparently," Piccolo interrupted. "So is Pan. She called your buddy Hercule and told him to meet her here. She obviously planned on coming no matter what."

"Hercule's here?" Goku asked curiously.

"Speak of the devil." Hercule said as three new figures landed, followed closely by a large yellow plane with two giant Cs on it.

"Grampa Hercule!" Pan cried as she ran towards him. "What are YOU doing here?" she asked in a curious, but obviously fake, tone as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here, Dad?" Videl asked him.

"I hope you guys don't mind," interrupted Bulma. "But we picked up a few extra people on the way."

"Hey guys!" Yamcha said stepping out with Puar floating next to him.

"How ya doing?" Tien asked as he came out followed by Chiaotzu.

"Tien! Yamcha!" Goku cried out in happiness to see his friends.

"And don't forget us!" Puar and Chiaotzu said in unison.

"Who could forget you guys?" Gohan said as he came up and scratched Puar between the ears.

"Hello Gohan! And my little Goten too!" said a giant figure stepping out a few moments later.

"Hey Grampa!" the replied to the Ox King.

"Wow, the gang's all here!" said a voice off to the said. There stood Korrin, who was soon accompanied by a panting Yajirobe who looked like he had just run a mile in ten seconds flat.

"I didn't think this many people would show up! But it's good to see everyone again!" Dende shouted happily.

"Good thing I made the time machine a lot bigger than the one Trunks showed up in." Bulma said.

"Speaking of which," Goten said from beside Trunks. "Let's get going!"

"Goten's got the right idea!" Korrin said.

"What!" Goku exclaimed. "You're coming too, Korrin?"

"Yep, and so is Yajirobe here, whether he likes it or not." He replied.

"And I do NOT." Yajirobe said defiantly after catching his breath.

"Then everyone, hop in!" Bulma shouted as the capsule she tossed exploded into a giant yellow machine with the familiar blue Cs seen on every Capsule Corp. product.

"Wait for us!" Krillin yelled as he and his family, followed my Master Roshi, Oolong, and Turtle, ran towards the others.

Slowly, all thirty-one beings piled into the time machine. "Is everyone ready?" Bulma called.

"YES!" called twenty-eight voices at once, of which Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo were not included.

"In that case…ready…set…" she began, but someone knocked on the outside of the glass dome covering the top.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" said the young boy.

"Oh yeah!" Goku laughed. "Hop on in Uub!"

The glass opened to fit in the last person. "NOW is everyone ready?" Bulma asked.

"YES!" shouted back twenty-nine voices this time.

"Then here…we…GO!" she cried, pressing a big, green button.

The yellow time machine rose up into the air, gathering speed. Suddenly, everything they could see outside the dome top turned dark blue. Light blue streaks passed as they gathered even more speed. They were traveling through time!

All of a sudden, the outside changed from dark blue to pitch black, and the light blue streaks turned to purple.

"Something's wrong!" Bulma cried in a worried tone. "This isn't supposed to be happening! But don't panic everyone! Don't panic. DON'T PANIC!"

They could see a white light ahead, steadily growing larger as they drew nearer.

"This is it," Bulma said to the others. "I don't know what's on the other end of that hole, but I have a feeling that it's not Trunks's time!"

Everyone was blinded by the sudden white light that shone into their eyes. Then, everything went black as they all lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2: Down the Well and Through the...

Here it is! Chapter 2 is finally up! This one introduces the Inuyasha team. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Down the Well and Through the Worlds

(By the well)

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here already." Shippo said sadly.

"I'm sure she'll show up soon, Shippo. Don't fret." Replied Miroku from beside the young fox demon.

"She'd BETTER show up soon," Inuyasha growled. "Or she'll get it when she finally DOES show up!"

"Quit your howling Inuyasha." Sango said. "You know as well as the rest of us that you wouldn't hurt a hair on Kagome's head. And even if you tried, all she would have to do is say the 's' word and you wouldn't be a problem to her for awhile."

"SHUTUP!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I see you guys missed me." Said a voice from inside the well they were all sitting on.

Kagome climbed out and shook her hair out of her eyes. "I missed you too, Inuyasha." She said mockingly.

"Why you…" he muttered.

"Well, should we get going?" Miroku asked. "We might as well start looking for jewel shards."

"Do you sense anything Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, ready for a battle to blow off steam.

"It's faint, but I definitely sense one in…that direction." she said, pointing towards the trees.

"Then let's go." Sango replied, also wanting to blow off steam for something a certain perverted monk did earlier to some village girls.

(In a canyon located somewhere else)

"I HAVE to stop and rest." Kagome said breathlessly after hours of walking. They had only stopped once for a quick lunch break, and after Inuyasha happily "helped" everyone finish their meals, they were off again.

"Feh, what a weakling." Inuyasha said.

Kagome closed her eyes in anger and hollered the one word which always made Inuyasha be a little nicer for at least another day.

"SIT!"

Immediately, the half demon was forced into the ground face-first. Pulling himself up slowly while he spat out dirt, he glared at Kagome, but didn't dare do anything to upset her again.

"Do you have anything else to say, Inyasha!" Kagome asked loudly.

"Do you have anything else to say, Inuyasha?" he mimicked under his breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

"Let's just rest for awhile." Sango said quickly.

"Yes, I quite agree. Just calm down." Miroku agreed.

"Fine. But he started it." Kagome said, while she pouted like a three year old.

After resting for about an hour, Kagome decided she had rested long enough. They all got up and proceeded deeper into the canyon.

(Two hours later)

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha whined.

"Almost." Kagome said. "We've made a lot of progress since you asked FIVE SECONDS AGO!"

"WILL YOU QUIT YELLING AT ME!" Inuyasha retaliated.

"WHY DON'T YOU QUIT YELLING AT ME, HUH!"

"YOU YELLED AT ME FIRST!"

"They seem to be getting along the same as they always do." Sango said to Miroku under her breath.

"I agree. But they do have a very strange way of showing their 'feelings' for one another." Miroku replied.

"WHAT 'FEELINGS'!" Inuyasha shouted, turning to Miroku.

"I just meant that you…uh…"

"YEAH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha, quit your howling!" Kagome said.

"WHY YOU…"

"It's coming at US. At an incredible speed." Kagome said. "Someone, or something, has the shard."

"Well," Inuyasha said, his mood already changed. "It wouldn't be any fun if the shard wasn't already being held. Let's hope whatever's holding it puts up a good fight!"

"It's…underneath us." Kagome said.

"Undernea…" Sango began, but was cut off as the ground beneath them was suddenly shot into the air by a gigantic demon. Once they landed safely, everyone turned around, expecting to see something ferocious, ugly, and deadly. But none of them expected to see…

"…A…worm demon?" Inuyasha said quietly, with a strong note disbelief.

"At least I got the ugly part right." Kagome said, trying not to open her mouth too much in case she puked.

"This will be too easy!" Inuyasha said, jumping into the air. "WIND SCAR!"

"Inuyasha! Wait!" Kagome screamed, but it was too late.

The blast of wind from his sword sliced the worm demon's "head" off easily. But as soon as the "head" and "body" hit the ground, they started to wiggle.

"Inuyasha you idiot!" Kagome screeched at him. "When you cut a worm in half, it makes two!"

"Just tell me where the jewel shard is and then shutup!" he snarled back.

"In the end you chopped off!" Kagome answered, not sure if it was the head or not.

"Got it!" Inuyasha said as he stabbed his sword, Tetsusaiga, into the tip of the demon's "head". A small, glowing, purple shard popped out of the demon.

"That was too easy." Inuyasha said triumphantly.

(Back at the well)

"YOU'RE GOING BACK HOME ALREADY!" Inuyasha screamed.

"YES! NOW THAT YOU GOT DEMON SLIME ALL OVER ME, I NEED SOAP AND SHAMPOO!"

"There you are Master Miroku!" said a voice from beside the well.

"Hachi?" Miroku said questionably. "What are you doing here? Just let her go, Inuyasha." He added. "She'll be right back, won't you Kagome?"

"That's right. I'm just gonna take a shower over there and then come right back. I promise." Kagome said pleadingly.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful. SHE was so beautiful. He SHOULD let her go. But she just came back. He didn't want her to go already. He had to miss her for three days in a row again.

(What am I thinking?) Inuyasha said to himself. (Pull yourself together, man!)

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said worriedly. "Are you okay? You look sad for some reason."

"Why would I be sad!" Inuyasha asked loudly and quickly. "It's more time alone. O.k. You can go. Just hurry back."

"Wait! I have an idea!" Kagome said suddenly.

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Why don't you all come to my time with me for today?" she asked happily. "After I take a shower, I can show you all how to take one, and then we could go shopping and find you some clothes, and then we could all get a milkshake! It'll be fun, I promise!"

"I think it's a good idea!" Miroku said. "Kagome's time has a lot of good food, and this milkshake sounds delicious to me."

"You just wanna 'learn' how to take a shower by watching Kagome and Sango like you always do when they bathe. But I still wanna go!" Shippo said, jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. "Let's go!"

"I guess I'll go too." Sango said.

"Hmph." Inuyasha said. "I guess since everyone else is going…"

"Yes, let's go!" said a tiny dot on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga? Is that you?" Kagome asked. Her face suddenly fell. "Let me guess, you want to 'sample' the blood of everyone and everything in my time, don't you?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" he answered angrily. "HAVEN'T I EARNED…"

"NO!" everyone answered, knowing the question he was about to ask.

"Oh no." Inuyasha suddenly moaned.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked curiously.

Inuyasha simply pointed behind himself with his thumb. Everyone turned around and saw a large, gray, and familiar tornado coming towards them at an incredible speed.

"It's Koga!" Shippo said loudly.

"Kagome!" Koga said as the tornado around him disappeared. "I thought I smelt your beautiful scent."

Kagome blushed and made the face she always made when Koga complimented her ( . ). "Aw. Thanks. Hey!" she said suddenly, remembering what she had invited everyone to do earlier. "Do you wanna come with us to my time?"

"Of…course…I….do!" Koga stuttered, excited that Kagome was inviting him to her time.

(Maybe she really DOES like me!) he thought to himself.

(Maybe she really DOES like him.) Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Well then, let's go!" Kagome said, grabbing Inuyasha's and Koga's hands and jumping down the well with Shippo still on her shoulder.

"Wait for us!" shouted Miroku as he jumped in too, pulling Hachi in by his tail because he had tried to escape.

"Kilala! Hurry!" Sango hollered as she jumped in, closely followed by her pet.

The familiar blue light surrounded Kagome and her friends. Kagome reassured them that it was supposed to do that, but then something that wasn't supposed to happen did. The light turned purple.

"Something's wrong!" She said to the others. "It's not supposed to be purple!"

"This had better not be a joke, Kagome!" Inuyasha said. "Because I'm not laughing!"

"DON'T SPEAK TO KAGOME LIKE THAT YOU MUTT!" Koga spat. "I THINK SHE KNOWS WHAT SHE'S…"

But the rest of his words were lost when they all fell onto a hard floor and lost consciousness.

* * *

How'd ya like it? Review and make any suggestions you think necessary. Keep a lookout for chapter 3, which introduces Team Urameshi!


	3. Chapter 3: Journey to Hangman Island

Here's Chapter 3! The Yu Yu Hakusho gang comes into the story in this chapter. After this, the Tournament begins and there are A LOT of surprises in store. But for right now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Journey to Hangman Island

(Outside Yusuke's house)

"Hurry up, Urameshi! We don't wanna be late!" Kuwabara yelled into Yusuke's house.

"Why do we constantly have to team up with the lazy spirit detective and his big mouthed sidekick?" Hiei asked Kurama, who was standing behind him.

"Stop complaining, Hiei." Kurama said. "You know as well as I do that if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have won the last Dark Tournament. It would do you and Kuwabara well to have a little patience for once anyway."

"Don't EVER compare me to him again." Hiei snarled.

"And I don't wanna be compared to that little shrimp either." Kuwabara said.

"You spend so much of your time contradicting me, yet you never seem to be able to keep up with me." Hiei retaliated, happy that he had hit Kuwabara right where it hurts: his ego. (Where did you think Hiei hit him, you sickos?)

"…JUST SHUTUP OKAY! OR ARE YOU JUST AFRAID OF ME! HUH! THAT'S IT ISN'T IT! YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" Kuwabara screamed, going on and on until Yusuke came out of his house yawning.

"What are you standing around for! We're late! Let's GO!" he shouted.

"What do you mean, we were standing around? You wouldn't even get…" Kuwabara started, but had to stop when Yusuke's fist jabbed him in the jaw.

"Shutup and come on." Yusuke said coolly.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT URAMESHI!" Kuwabara screamed as he chased Yusuke, who was now running and laughing his butt off at the same time, down the street.

"You can't catch me Kuwabara, and you know it!" Yusuke screamed as he looked over his shoulder at Kuwabara.

"Stop right there Yusuke!" a voice rang out.

"KEIKO!" Yusuke said surprisingly as he screeched to a halt. (Uh oh, I forgot to tell her about the tournament. I'm gonna get it now!)

"A funny thing happened to me today Yusuke," Keiko began, staring up at him innocently.

(Maybe she didn't find out after all!) Yusuke thought happily.

"I was at home, watching TV, when all of a sudden there was a knock on my door. And guess who it was Yusuke."

"Uh…a FedEx man?" he said hopefully.

"Nope. Try again."

"Er…a UPS guy?"

"Strike two."

"Um…uh…" Yusuke stammered, but couldn't think of a decent one. He looked into Keiko's eyes, and suddenly he saw the anger in them. He hung his head. "Botan…" he muttered.

"Yep, me!" Botan said in a happy tone coming around the corner.

"YUSUKE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO THAT TOURNAMENT AGAIN THIS YEAR! YOU KNOW I WANT TO KNOW ABOUT EVERYTHING YOU DO, BUT DO YOU CARE! NOOOOOOO! IT'S ALL ABOUT YOU, YOU, YOU ISN'T IT! WELL GUESS WHAT MISTER! I'M GOING TOO!" she screamed defiantly, stamping her foot when she was done.

Yusuke picked himself up off the ground. Botan fixed her hair. Kurama and Hiei threw Kuwabara off of them. Yusuke looked at Keiko.

"O.k. Fine. You can go." He said slowly.

"Very good then." Botan said in her happy voice again, which was really getting on Yusuke's nerves. "Hurry up, everybody! Koenma and Genkai are waiting."

(On the Ship to Hangman Island)

"At least we weren't guests this year." Kuwabara said boredly. "We're on the list now. So we don't have to fight a ship full of demons."

"Yeah, that was such a bore." Yusuke mumbled tiredly.

"How would you know Urameshi! You were asleep the whole time!" Kuwabara screamed at Yusuke, remembering the ship ride to the last tournament, which Yusuke slept through completely while they were attacked by every demon on the ship at once.

"Oh shutup." Yusuke retaliated.

"Stop it, both of you." Genkai said firmly. "I'm tired of your constant bickering."

"I think we could all use a break from it." Kurama said.

"I could take a permanent break from that big gorilla over there." Hiei said.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, SHRIMP!" Kuwabara yelled.

"O.k. ladies, break it up." Yusuke demanded, pushing them apart by their heads. "We're here."

The dark outline of Hangman Island grew slowly larger and larger as they drew nearer.

"You guys ready to win this thing again?" Yusuke asked confidently.

"Sure am." Kuwabara replied.

"Let's just get it over with faster than the last one." Hiei said in his usual gruff tone.

"Now, now, Hiei," Kurama said. "I'm sure we'll have fun this time."

"Who said I didn't have fun last time?" Hiei said with a grin.

"Well, we'll have a lot more fun this time around." Yusuke said, while memories of the past tournament swirled in his head. "I wonder if Chu or Jin are gonna be here again."

"We'll soon find out." Genkai said. "As for now, start swimming!" And without further ado, kicked them all into the water.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR GRANDMA!" Yusuke bellowed as he came up for air.

"YEAH, WHY ARE YOU TREATING US ALL LIKE URAMESHI NOW, HUH!" Kuwabara screamed.

"You need to be in top form for the tournament." Genkai answered simply. "Look. Hiei and Kurama are already at the island."

"WHAT!" Kuwabara shouted, spinning around.

"Hurry up Kuwabara! I'm beating you again!" Yusuke hollered from halfway to the island.

"Slow down Urameshi!" Kuwabara screamed as he swam after him.

"Those boys will never learn. They need to quit fooling around and get serious for once." Genkai muttered under her breath.

(On the shore in front of the entrance to Hangman Island)

"Let's get inside. I'm starting to get goosebumbs." Kuwabara said as his teeth chattered loudly.

"Quit your whining. You're such a wimp." Yusuke said.

"WHAT WAS THAT, URAMESHI!" he retaliated.

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"Stop it you two, people are starting to stare." Said Kurama as everyone in the hotel lobby they had just entered was turning their heads to see who was disturbing the peace. "After all, this is a nice hotel."

"And I'm sure the nice people don't want to here your constant bickering." Hiei added.

"Shutup shrimp." Kuwabara said quietly.

"Let's just sign in and go to sleep. We need to get a lot of rest. Especially Urameshi. We're NOT going to have a repeat of last year's opening match." Genkai said demandingly.

"I agree." Kurama said. "The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner Yusuke will wake up."

"Oh, shutup. Both of you." He replied.

Genkai punched him in the back of the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"Don't ever tell me to shutup again." Genkai replied simply.

They walked over to the desk at the front of the lobby.

"We're here to sign in for the tournament." Genkai said.

"Ah! The winners from last year! Just fill in the name of your team and have every member sign. Remember, only five people per team!" the man behind the desk said happily.

"Team…Urameshi…" Yusuke wrote. "Yusuke…Urameshi…" he added as he signed his name.

"Team Urameshi again? Why can't it be Team Kuwabara this time?" Kuwabara mumbled as he wrote his name.

Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai signed the form, then they all trudged up the stairs tiredly to their room. They went in to their separate bedrooms. Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately fell asleep when their heads hit their pillows, but it was awhile before the other three fell asleep. With the thought of The Dark Tournament starting in the morning, they found it hard to shut their eyes. But after a while of worrying, even they were overcome by the heavy weight of their eyelids and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

And so ends chapter 3! Review and make any suggestions you can think of and be on the lookout for chapter four, which picks up where the other chapters left off!


	4. Chapter 4: The Mysterious Tournament

Sorry it took so long for Chapter 4. I got grounded and accidentally got a virus on the computer again as soon as I was ungrounded, so just be glad I'm able to get on to finish this thing. Hope you enjoy it, even though I think it kinda sucks, and don't forget to tell your friends to check it out. Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. The good ones, that is.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Mysterious Tournament

* * *

"Ungh…" Goku groaned as he pushed himself up off the floor. "Is everyone okay?" 

"Not everyone's up yet." Dende said from beside him. "I just got up a minute ago. I'm gonna wake up everybody and see if anyone's hurt." He stood up and walked over to Gohan and Krillin. He pulled Krillin off of Gohan's face and started healing them.

"Some of us managed to wake up a bit earlier than the rest." Vegeta said from above. He was standing on a small ledge level to the base of the dome covering, which gave a clear view of what lay outside.

"Goku," Piccolo said from the other side of Vegeta. "You better come look at this."

"I'm surprised the time machine is still in one piece." Goku said aloud as he floated up to join them. "Whoa! Where are we? I've never seen this place before."

"I don't know," Piccolo replied. "And neither does Dende, and he's the guardian of Earth."

"As soon as everybody WAKES UP!" Vegeta hollered, which made a few stir and sit up. "We're going to go check it out." He finished

About thirty minutes later, when everyone else was finally conscious, Vegeta stood in the front of the machine by the driver's seat.

"SHUTUP!" He bellowed. Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to look at him. "Now that I have everyone's attention," he said. "Here's what we're going to do. Bulma, start checking the machine and find out how long it will take to repair it and if we'll need any new parts."

"Righto." She said, saluting.

"Grandpa and I will help you out, Mom." Trunks said.

"No, Bulla and your grandfather will help her." Vegeta replied. "You, Gohan, Goten, Tien and Yamcha are going to come with Kakarott, Piccolo and me. We're going to see if anyone's on this island."

"How do you know it's an island?" Hercule asked.

Vegeta put his hand over his face. "Because, " he said. "It's completely surrounded by water."

"But you can only see this side." Hercule pointed out. "The other side could be connected to a continent or something."

"He does have a point." Piccolo said, surprised at Hercule's sudden I.Q. increase.

"Are we going to stand around arguing about land, " Tien said impatiently. "Or are we going to see what's out there?"

"Good point. Let's go." Vegeta said quickly as Hercule opened his mouth.

""Krillin and I are coming too." 18 said, following them out the door. "We wanna know what's out there as soon as we can."

"Whatever. Just hurry up." Vegeta spat. "We need to get going. Everyone else just…do something." He said as he took off into the sky followed the others.

* * *

(Near the Hotel)

* * *

"Hey! Look guys!" Yamcha suddenly shouted, pointing towards the ground. 

"It's a hotel!" Goku exclaimed. "Maybe we can stay there while they work on the time machine."

"Let's see what's in there first." Piccolo replied in a cautious tone. "A fancy hotel on an island like this? Something feels weird about it."

"I know it appears strange," Gohan said. "But it's our only hope if we want to find out where we are."

"Well then, let's get down there!" Tien said impatiently as he shot down towards the ground.

Goten looked at Trunks, who shrugged, and they followed Tien. Soon, all ten had touched down and walked into the lobby.

"There's the front desk." Krillin said, pointing. "Let's ask the guy behind it where we are."

They reached it just as a group of five people left up a flight of stairs beside the counter.

(That's an odd group,) Goku thought to himself. (And they're emitting some sort of strange energy that I've never felt before. Especially the tall one with the black hair and that short, old woman.) Guesswho!

"Welcome." Said the man behind the counter. " Are you here to sign up for the Dark Tournament also?"

"The Dark Tournament?" Goku asked curiously, coming out of his trance.

"Yes, the Dark Tournament." The man repeated. Then, seeing the confused looks on all their faces, he sighed and added, "It's a tournament held every year here on Hangman Island."

"Hangman Island?" Piccolo said in a low voice. "Never heard of it." (And I KNOW it's nowhere on Earth) he thought to himself.

"Maybe Dende knows about it." Goten said.

"Yeah," Piccolo said, not wanting to worry the others any more. "Maybe."

"At least we know where we are now." Yamcha said.

" How can we enter this 'Dark Tournament'?" Vegeta suddenly asked.

Everyone turned to face him with puzzled faces.

"Well, _usually,_" the man said. "We don't allow outsiders to enter. But!" he quickly added, cowering under Vegeta's evil glare. "This year, teams haven't been showing up and we've been searching for teams to fill in the gaps. But there can only be five to a team."

"Well, in that case," Vegeta said, smirking. "I have two teams right here."

"WHAT!" rang out seven voices at the same time. (Piccolo and Goku didn't yell).

"That's right." Vegeta said, turning to face the group. "Kakarot, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and I will be on one team, and Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha will be on the other."

"Vegeta." Goku said sternly. "Can I see you for a minute?"

They walked away from the desk and turned a corner into a deserted hallway.

"Why do you want to enter this tournament all of a sudden?" Goku asked.

"For three reasons." Vegeta said simply. "One, it will give us something to do while they make repairs. Two, I caught a glimpse of the registration forms, and the winning team gets a wish. Whatever they want. We can use it to get back home if the machine can't be fixed. And three, you know how I am. I have a chance to go up against fighters I know nothing about. Not even you can walk away from a challenge like that, can you?"

"Well," Goku said, turning back into his usual care-free self. "Those are some good reasons. Let's go sign up!"

They returned to the front desk, where there was a slip of paper waiting for them.

"The other team has filled out their form, and your other members have signed. Now all you need to do is sign your names and name your team. Oh, and choose your team captain, of course."

"I will be the team captain, of course." Vegeta said, signing his name.

"Fine with me." Goku said as the other three groaned. "But what will our team name be?"

"Team Vegeta, of course." Vegeta replied, smirking again. "Now that everyone's signed, let's get back to the machine and tell everyone what's happening."

"Yeah, my mom's probably worrying about us again." Goten said.

"The first match is tomorrow, don't be late!" the man behind the desk shouted as they turned around to leave.

"We won't!" Goku answered happily. Then, smiling at Vegeta, added, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I don't even want to know what's with all the weird outfits." Vegeta muttered as they passed a boy wearing red clothes and white dog ears (guess who!).

* * *

(Back at the time machine)

* * *

"So you entered another tournament Goku!" Chi-Chi screamed. 

"Well, yeah, of course." Goku replied. "If we win, we get a wish, and we can use that to get back. Plus," he added with a grin. "This is a great chance to see if I'm stronger than beings from a completely different dimension."

"The first match is tomorrow." Piccolo said. "Everybody who's fighting and coming to watch should get some rest so we can get up early and scout out the competition."

"Piccolo's got a point." Gohan said. "Let's turn in for tonight."

Chi-Chi tried to argue some more, but knew it was no use. She couldn't stop Goku from fighting. Everyone went to bed, anxious about what would happen the next day.

* * *

Well, there's Chapter 4. I know it's not that good, but the actions not far away. Keep looking out for the other chapters! 


	5. Chapter 5: The Mysterious Tournament Par...

Here's chapter 5. This is the last chapter that focuses on one group at a time. The next few chapters will mostly switch between the teams as they fight there way through the tournament. Hope you enjoy it and to all my fans: Thanks a lot and keep helping by sending in suggestions. After this story, I have a whole bunch of other ideas! Small note I realized that I misspelled Kirara's name in Chapter 2. I put Kilala. Please ignore that mistake and don't criticize me for it!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Mysterious Tournament Part 2

"Kagome…" whispered a slightly worried voice.

"Kagome had better be alive mutt!" another voice said. "Cause if she's not, you're gonna be very sorry!"

"And just what are you gonna do!" the first voice retaliated.

"Come closer and I'll show you!" said the other.

"Ugh…" Kagome groaned, pushing herself up and seeing Inuyasha and Koga beside her, fighting as usual. "What happened?" she asked.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Koga shouted happily. "I was so worried!"

"Yeah I'm okay." Kagome said, blushing. "But what happened? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure." Inuyasha said seriously. "But it's _definitely _not your time."

They all jumped as someone nearby suddenly screamed.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted worriedly as they heard someone being slapped. "Sango what's wrong!"

"What do you think's wrong?" Sango said from Kagome's other side. "What would you do if you woke up and a perverted monk had his face an inch from yours and his hand on your butt!"

"I was just checking to see if you had any broken bones." Miroku said, standing up.

"Oh sure." Shippo said, hopping on Kagome's shoulder. "Then why was your face near hers?"

"I was going to give her my breath if she needed it." he said simply.

"Well I definitely DON'T need it!" Sango shouted, throwing a rock on his head. "Where's Kirara?" she asked in a slightly calmer voice.

"She's right here on top of Hachi's face." Miroku said, rubbing his head and pointing. "Wake up, you lazy demon." He added, kicking Hachi.

"Ow!" Hachi moaned as Kirara stretched and yawned on the ground. "What'd ya do that for?"

"Let's get out of this well." Inuyasha said. "We need to find out where we are."

"Who died and made you head demon?" Koga spat. "Or should I say, half-demon?"

"That's enough!" Kagome screamed as Inuyasha attempted to lunge at Koga. "SIT boy!"

Inuyasha immediately flew face-first into the ground. Spitting out dirt as he sat up, he said, "Like I said, we need to get out of this well and find out where we are."

"That's a good idea and I think we should do it!" Kagome said quickly as Koga opened his mouth to argue again.

"Let's go then," Sango said uneasily. "The sooner I get out of this small, cramped well with this perverted monk, the better."

They each took turns climbing and hopping out of the well until finally they were all out and found themselves standing in a forest.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I don't know," Inuyasha replied. "But I don't like the smell of it. Demons everywhere, but not the kind of demons we're used to, that's for sure."

"Sniff out the demons, Inuyasha." Miroku said suddenly. "If we find the demons, we may find out where we are."

"Feh. I'm not your bloodhound." Inuyasha said.

"I'll sniff them out." Koga said. "Whatever it is, if it keeps Kagome safe, I'll do it."

"Well, then, let's get going." Sango said impatiently. "Kirara!"

Kirara jumped up in the air and gave a small "meow" which quickly turned into a mighty "ROAR" as she grew into her full demon form. Sango jumped on.

"Hachi, let's go." Miroku said with a sigh, depressed that he forced the demon to come so he couldn't "enjoy" a ride with Sango.

Hachi transformed into a large, yellow and black demon and lowered himself for Miroku to hop on with Shippo on his shoulder.

"Hop on Kagome." Inuyasha said, turning around.

"Wait a minute, how come she has to ride with you!" Koga bellowed. "I think she should get to ride with me."

(Oh great, another fight) Kagome thought to herself.

"What's with all the loud noise?" a small voice said.

"Myoga, is that you?" Kagome asked. "Where are you?"

"Right here." Said a small dot on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Looks like you already have a passenger." Koga said, grinning. "Don't collapse from the wait on the way there."

Inuyasha growled lowly and darted off into the trees. "This way!" he screamed over his shoulder. "The demons' scents are coming from this direction."

"Hey!" Koga shouted. "I was supposed to lead. You'll get us lost, mutt!" He quickly took off after Inuyasha.

"Looks like it's gonna be a long, bumpy, noisy ride." Sango said glumly. "Kirara, go!"

"Let's get moving, Hachi." Miroku said. "We don't want to be left behind."

* * *

(Near the hotel)

* * *

"Look," Kagome said. "A hotel!"

"That's one fancy hotel…" Miroku said. "Look at the size of that thing."

"Maybe someone inside can tell us where we're at." Sango suggested. "Kirara, let's go down and check it out."

Hachi landed right behind them. Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga were already walking through the sliding doors.

"Wait for us!" Shippo cried, running after Kagome and hopping on her shoulder.

Inuyasha started towards a desk at the end of the lobby. "I don't even want to know what's with all the weird outfits." He heard a man with tall, black hair say as they passed each other (if you don't know who, pay better attention!). Inuyasha bared his teeth, but restrained himself.

"Welcome, are you here to sign up for the Dark Tournament too?" the man behind the counter asked.

"The wha…?" Kagome asked as she walked up with Koga and Shippo.

The man put his hand over his face. "Not another clueless crowd."

"I heard that." Inuyasha said. "And I don't like your attitude, so just tell us what this Dark Tournament thing is, before I get mad."

Seeing the serious look on Inuyasha's face, the man gave a weak smile, looked at the rest of the group as they walked up, and said, "The Dark Tournament is a tournament held here every year on Hangman Island. Teams from all over the worlds come here and compete and see who are the best fighters from the human and demon worlds."

"Human…and demon worlds?" Miroku asked slowly. (Maybe we did end up in the right world but the wrong place. Or maybe…) he shuddered (we're in a completely different dimension!)

"Yes," the man continued. "Teams from the different worlds compete for the grand prize."

"And what's this grand prize?" Koga asked suspiciously.

"Whatever the team captain wishes." The man said, cowering from the crowd. "Money, fame…" he quickly eyed Kagome. "Women."

"That's IT!" Inuyasha and Koga cried as they both tried to lunge over the counter at the frightened man.

Kagome held back Koga and subdued Inuyasha with a loud "SIT!"

People in the lobby were starting to watch the show and give them all disapproving looks.

"How do we sign up for this tournament?" Miroku asked suddenly.

Koga stopped struggling and he and Kagome turned and looked at Miroku suspiciously. Inuyasha even pushed himself off the floor and turned around to look at him.

"You want to enter this thing?" Shippo asked.

"So do I." Sango said, backing up Miroku. "If we win this, we can use the wish to get back home."

"She's right." Myoga said, hopping up and down on Inuyasha's shoulder. "That wish could be our only ticket out of here."

"Very well," said the little man, straightening his glasses. "Here is your team form. Five people to a team. No more, no less. Weapons are allowed."

"Good." Inuyasha said. "What is this thing anyway?" he asked, holding up the pen the man had handed him.

As Kagome helped Inuyasha write his name, Koga said, "It says here that we need a team captain and team name. I nominate myself."

"Well I nominate Lord Inuyasha." Myoga said as Inuyasha finished writing his name.

"Well, that's two votes for me." Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Let's not make a big deal out of this!" Kagome said quickly. "Koga, just let Inuyasha be team captain." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Besides, he needs to feel important. Please? For me?"

Koga blushed furiously. "O-okay. I-Inuyasha, you can be team captain. We can even name the team after you." He said, looking at the now smiling Kagome.

"Um…okay…" Inuyasha said, surprised that Koga was being so cooperative.

Kagome showed the other three how to work the pen and sign their names.

"There's one more member slot." The man pointed out. "You MUST have five members."

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you." Inuyasha said. "So, Shippo, it looks like you get to show us what you're really made of."

Shippo's eyes bugged out. "O-oh, m-me? Uh…I'd l-love to b-but…" he coughed a few times. "Y-you see, I have this terrible-" he coughed again. "Cough, so I won't be able to fight."

"He's too young to fight in this kind of tournament anyway." Kagome said, stepping in front of him. "I'LL be the fifth member."

"No way!" Koga said at once. "There's no way I'd let you put yourself in that kind of danger! Absolutely NOT!"

"I don't have to fight." She retaliated. "I could just sit out every time. You guys are plenty strong enough to take care of the other teams on your own."

"She does have a point." Sango said as Miroku nodded in agreement. "I think we should let her in and just make her sit all the fights out."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, whipping around to face him. "You'll let me join the team right?"

Inuyasha thought for a while, staring into her eyes. He could tell she really wanted to do this. Why shouldn't he let her? She wouldn't be in any danger, and if something happened, he'd protect her. "I don't see why not." He finally said.

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, hugging him. Inuyasha was caught by surprise and just stood there, confused.

"Hey mutt." Koga said. "Can I have a word with you? Alone." He added as Miroku stepped toward them.

They walked down into a deserted hallway and Koga whipped around and pinned Inuyasha to the wall. "What were you thinking!" he whispered viciously so as not to be overheard. "Kagome could get killed standing down there with us."

Inuyasha knocked Koga's arm over so he could pull himself off the wall. "Because," he spat. "You and I will be there to protect her. I know that you would do anything to protect her and you know that I would do the same. Nothing will happen to her as long as we're around."

"And what if something happens to us!" Koga asked. "Who's going to protect her then!"

"Miroku and Sango would give their lives to protect her also." Inuyasha said, trying to control his anger. "And Shippo too. She's like a mother to him. Even Kirara and Hachi would protect her."

"And what if something happened to them, huh!" he continued to ask. "If something takes us down, they definitely won't stand a chance against it. So what would happen then, the flea would protect her!"

"I would do everything in my power to protect Lady Kagome." Myoga said from somewhere in Inuyasha's hair.

"What are you doing listening to our conversation, you stupid little dog sucker!" Koga yelled.

"Knock it OFF!" Inuyasha yelled back. "I don't care what you think about Kagome on the team, but I'm not going to let you talk to us like this anymore, like you're the master of the universe or something, cause you're not. You're just a stupid little helpless wolf pup with nothing to prove. Now listen up. I'M the captain of this team and I say this conversation is over." He turned around and returned to the rest of the group.

"I got us some rooms to stay in Inuyasha." Kagome said quietly, knowing how mad he was having overheard the last bit of the conversation they had yelled out. "They only had two left, so Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I will stay in one, and you, Miroku, Myoga, Hachi and…" she hesitated. "…Koga will stay in the other.

This didn't improve Inuyasha's mood, but he acted like he didn't notice what she just said.

"Miroku has the key to the room. It's number 225. You can go up whenever you want." Kagome said gently. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara and I are in room 226, so if you need to talk…" she trailed off.

"I'm going to sleep." Inuyasha said simply, and went up the stairs.

"I hope he'll be okay." Kagome said in a worried tone.

"This is Inuyasha you're talking about." Sango said. "His pride's just hurt, that's all. He'll be back to his regular grumpy self soon."

"I don't think that's it this time." Kagome said. "This time, it's different. He's really, really mad. And hurt."

"Let's go to bed Kagome. It's late." Sango said, going up the stairs with Kirara at her heels and Shippo on her shoulder.

Kagome followed them to their room. She looked at the red door with the number 225 on it that Inuyasha was in right now, mad and depressed. She quietly turned and went into her room. Fifteen minutes later, she was in her bed wearing a nightgown from the bag she had lugged all the way up here. (I wonder if he will be okay. I hope he will.) And she drifted into sleep.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, are you okay! Say something, please!" Kagome said, her tears mixing with the blood on Inuyasha's face.

"_Ka…go…me…" Inuyasha said slowly. "Don't…cry…It's…just a …small…cut…that's all."_

"_You need help Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "You're bleeding to death! You need help fast!"_

"_It's…too late…" he gasped. "I'm…not…going to…live…much longer…"_

"_Don't say that." Kagome said, sobbing harder than before. "You're going to be okay. We just need to get some help and you'll be okay."_

"_No…Kagome…It won't…I have to tell you…what I've wanted to say…for so long…" Suddenly, Inuyasha's eyes popped out and he screamed in pain. "NO!" he started screaming. "NOT YET…LET ME LIVE JUST A BIT LONGER!"_

_Kagome looked at where Inuyasha was staring. There was a figure coming out of the fog in the distance._

"_Who are you!" Kagome screamed. "Stay away, you monster!" _

"_Kagome…" said the figure in the fog. "It's okay. You're much better off with me than him. I'll protect you. I won't die on you like this little mutt."_

"_NO!" Kagome screamed again. "Don't do it Koga!"_

_Koga emerged from the fog with a defiant look on his face. "Good-bye mutt." He said. "And don't worry, Kagome's safe with me!"_

"_NOOO!" Kagome screamed as Koga jumped towards the struggling and screaming Inuyasha in her arms._

"Kagome!" a concerned voice yelled. "Kagome, what's wrong!" it asked as something shook her.

Kagome gasped as she opened her eyes and saw Sango standing over her with a very worried look on her face. "Kagome, are you okay?" she asked.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm okay." Kagome said, stuttering. "It was just a nightmare."

"Well, we need to get ready. The tournament's fixing to start. We need to get down there." Sango said with the worried look still on her face.

"Well then, let's get ready and see if the boys are up. Knowing them, they're probably still asleep." Kagome said as she hurried to get dressed.

"Yeah, let's go." Sango said.

They walked outside with Shippo and Kirara right behind them and found the rest of the gang waiting for them outside. "About time," Inuyasha said. "Feh, typical women. Wait til the last minute to get going."

He had expected Kagome to yell at him, but was shocked to see that she was staring at him with a gentle and caring look on her face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked suspiciously.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, let's go!" Kagome said. And they all ran after her down the stairs and out the back doors to the stadium.

* * *

And so ends Chapter 5. Let me know what you think. I can always use those reviews, so keep'em comin! And Kagome's dream just may have an important part later on in the story… 


End file.
